Safety is a primary factor considered by people when selecting household electrical products. At present, used often power sockets consist of a shell and two groups or three groups of conducting sheet metal installed in the shell. The conducting sheet metal may also be called a hot line output conductive plug bush group of a power supply, a neutral line output conductive plug bush group of a power supply, as well as a ground wire conductive plug bush group. Two-way or three-way supply hubs are set up on the surface of the power socket shell, and the conductive sheet metals described are set up under the supply hub. The conductive sheet metals are connected with the hot lines and neutral lines of the power supply as well as ground wires in a wall via conductive components and wires so that there is power supply output from the supply hub on the surface of the power socket.
The electrically live conductive sheet metal in the power socket is positioned under the hollow supply hub on the surface of the shell. In practical life some curious children put their finger in the supply hub, or touch the conductive sheet metal (conductive plug bush of the power supply output) under the supply hub with their finger or a metal bar. Once the children touch the conductive sheet metal in the supply hub, it can lead to the occurrence of an electric shock casualty accident, so it is very dangerous.
For the reasons mentioned above, Applicant proposes a supply hub safety shield device suitable for installation in a 5-20R standard American power socket. If the attaching plug is not inserted into the supply hub safety shield device of the supply hub, the supply hub safety shield device will cover the I shaped output conductive plug bush of the hot line of the power supply and the T shaped output conductive plug bush of the neutral line of the power supply. The supply hub safety shield will prevent the occurrence of electric shock casualty accidents effectively caused by carelessness or the putting of a finger or a metal bar in a supply hub. When the attaching plug is inserted into the supply hub forcibly, the supply hub safety shield device acts under the function of the attaching plug blade and moves with the compression of attaching plug blade. This exposes the T shaped and I shaped output conductive plug bushes of the neutral line and hot line of the power supply to make the attaching plug insert into the 5-20R standard socket.
The utility model provides a kind of supply hub safety shield device installed in a power socket. If the attaching plug is not inserted into the power socket, the supply hub safety shield device of the supply hub covers the conductive sheet metal beneath it. The supply hub safety shield device will prevent the occurrence of electric shock casualty accidents effectively caused by carelessness or the putting of a finger or metal bar in a supply hub. When the attaching plug is inserted into the supply hub forcibly, the supply hub safety shield device acts under the function of the attaching plug blade and moves with the compression of attaching plug blade. This motion exposes the conductive plug bush of the power output to make the attaching plug insert into the power socket.
Because the supply hub safety shield devices are installed between the hot line and neutral line output jacks of the power supply on the surface of the power socket and the hot line and neutral line output conductive plug bushes of the power supply, when the attaching plug is not inserted into the power socket the supply hub safety shield device covers the hot line and neutral line output conductive plug bushes of the power supply under it. Various power supply output jacks on the surface of the power socket are under the closed and protected state. The attaching plug is unable to see or touch the hot line or neutral line output conductive plug bushes of the power supply from the top cover of power socket. Even if people put their finger or a conductive sheet metal in the supply hub carelessly or out of curiosity, they can not touch the live output conductive plug bush of the neutral line of the power supply and the output conductive plug bush of the neutral line of the power supply. The power socket will not lead to the occurrence of electric shock casualty accidents. When the attaching plug is inserted into the supply hub on the surface of the power socket, the supply hub safety jacks shield device in the socket acts under the function of the attaching plug blade to expose the conductive plug bush of the power output under it so as to make the attaching plug insert into the power socket. After the attaching plug is drawn out from the power socket, the supply hub safety jack shield device returns to the initial position under the function of the elastic components in the supply hub safety jack shield device to cover the hot line and neutral line output conductive plug bushes under it. The various power supply output jacks on the surface of the power socket are restored to the closed and protected state. The supply hub safety shield device will prevent the occurrence of electric shock casualty accidents effectively caused by carelessness or putting a finger or metal bar in a supply hub out of curiosity, and it is very safe.